Rage Of Darkness/Chapter 5.
Danger "Ty get up," Selene ask. I open my eyes and get up. So it would seem that we had fell asleep on her table. "Can I trust you to watch my house?" She ask. "Why not?" I reply. She grabs a bag and walks out the door. Shatter goes back to sleep. I get up and do some push ups. I walk over and open her kitchen cupboards to see what she has to eat. I grab some vegetables. I chop them up. I grab a big pot and heat some water up. I dump the vegetables in and stir them around. I go out, grab a chicken and brutally kill it. I pluck it's feathers and chop it's head off. I then cook. I grab a gyorg fish swimming out back. I kill it as well and cut it into two fillets. I roast them both and dump them both in the pot. I then cut the chicken into strips and put the strips into the pot. I give the other parts to shatter. I stir it all up and leave it to finish. I go take a nap. In this dream it's pitch black, I can hear screaming, shouting and feel pain with in my heart. I wake up and see that the soup is almost finished. I then put in some cheese. It cooks for awhile. I then taste it. Delicious. Supreme Gyorg Soup. Yum. Just like Orca use to make. Selene walks in. "Hmm, smells delicious. What'cha cookin'?" She ask. "Supreme Gyorg Fish soup!" I reply. "Hmm sounds good." I serve everyone some. Felicia flies in from down stairs rubbing her eyes, she just got up. We all begin slurping it down. I hear some commotion from outside. We get up and go check it out. Goron with black symbols on his head begins attacking. It is odd because he is above average height. I pull out my ball and chain and throw it at him. He grabs it and tosses it back. I back flip. Selene fires arrows at him. He grabs a chunk of building and tosses at her. She back flips, dodging it. I somersault underneath, unsheathe my blade and launch up at him. I slice at his eye, nothing happens. I drop down and leap at him again. Nothing happens. Selene launches light arrows at him, nothing happens. He smacks her into a wall with his colossal hand. I run to her to see if she is okay. She has a small fracture in her right arm and is unconscious. i grab a handful of arrows and her bow and lunge at him, releasing arrows at him. Her bow snaps as I pulled it to hard. I look behind me and a shop has a bow, a very simple one. Kind of like the Hero Bow, but with a slightly more wicked touch. I kick open the window and take it. A quiver full of 50 bows is there as well. I load up and move out. I jump up to the a roof and catch his attention with a arrow as he is about to finish Selene off. I run, jumping from roof to roof, launching arrows at him. I look at him as he seems to be getting hurt from them. I look at a bow. It seems my dark aura is creating Dark Arrows, kind of similar to Light Arrows. I shoot a handful at him. He drops down. I unsheathe my sword again, flip off the building, and down thrust at him, piercing his flesh and skull. He is dead. I run back to Selene, she is being escorted into a old age type ambulance. I hop in as well. Shatter and Felicia stay back and watch the house. Minutes later, "Hey, give me back my bow!" The shop keeper shouted. <>